User blog:Planterobloon/Fanfic
This fanfic is how I think everything from the middle of the war up to the splitting of Chaos Bloon happened. Here are the first two chapters. First, I want to make it clear that I am not a character in this story, but I do know just enough about the characters to write down the happenings in this book. I am telling the story as I heard it. Second, the two cultures are at full-blown WAR. There is no holding back. Third, this is based off of Bloons Tower Defense 5. The characters will gain the upgrades at certain points as they get more experienced. They do not pay for upgrades. Fourth, certain bloons that appear here were never in the original BTD5. I have taken them from this wiki. Fifth, non-blimps don’t pop into weaker bloons. They just get defeated. Sixth, the bloons look like monkeys except for color. Before I think of a seventh thing to say, let’s begin! Chapter 1 Where: Just outside the town of Redleaf. When: Around 5 AM in early March. Several low-powered ninja had organized a meet at the Ninja Club, the place for people who couldn’t afford a scholarship into any Ninja Academy. It was really a place to hang out and talk, and maybe do some shuriken throwing as well. The people there weren’t as good as someone from even the smallest Academy. That’s why Branar, disguised Rainbow bloon (and a pretty good ninja) was there that particular night. He believed that the way of the Shuriken should belong to only the Bloons, and was hoping to get promoted to Ceramic Bloon so that he could take on a Ninja Academy class. It was hard to disguise a rainbow-colored being, but he had managed (Oh, I forgot, the bloons look like monkeys in this story, only of different colors). The suit was bugging him, but Branar promised himself that the attack would be soon. For 6 meetings, different Rainbow Bloons had disguised themselves as a ninja called Mason. And for the past 5, there had been no excuse to attack the fledgling ninja. When the shuriken-throwing began, Branar was ready. He threw a shuriken, all right… into Jonathan’s back. John fell down hard. Let me clarify: The club members were really in it only to be able to call themselves ninja. They weren’t prepared for a real battle. Except one. The woman who would later be codenamed Shatterstar actually had gained a year of education at the Durendal academy, but her parents got in debt and she couldn’t finish her training. She dodged the shuriken coming her way, and threw one of her own. She and Branar were both good enough at the art that their shurikens were practically homing. Branar was grazed by the attack, and tried a different plan. Branar threw a shuriken to distract Shatterstar. She dodged it, but Branar used a dagger and hit Shatterstar in the arm. Shatterstar cried in pain as she hit Branar with a kick in the nuts. 2 more shurikens came at Branar, and he only dodged one. Branar was pretty sure he didn’t have a leak from the weapon; as long as she didn’t have razor shurikens, he would be okay. Branar thought he would be facing 11 ninja tonight, and had been prepared to call in a trained squad. But he was instead facing one ninja and 10 sorry excuses for fighters. This was going to be easy. Branar again threw a shuriken, this time charged with confusion power. Shatterstar used the shurikenboard (like a dartboard but for shurikens) to block the projectile. This battle went on for a while, until 6 of the “ninja” were out and both Shatterstar and Branar were bloodied and beaten. There was a river in the town square, and the two were near that location. It was almost 6:30 AM, and a few monkeys were looking out their windows. Branar was distracted, and Shatterstar pushed Branar into the river. Branar was presumably carried out into Oceanus, the massive body of water that surrounded the two Monkey continents. Shatterstar explained what had happened, and went to the hospital to treat her wounds before she was assaulted by LFBs (Loser fan boys). The hospital was on Monkey Lane, a few miles away. That’s where the next chapter begins. Chapter 2 Where: Near the middle of Redleaf. When: Around 30 minutes after the end of Chapter 1. A boomerang monkey who would later be codenamed Throwback was walking on the sidewalk. He was good friends with Shatterstar, and wondered what she was doing. He was somewhere on Sequoia Lane, and was about to cross the street when Shatterstar came running to him. She was clearly banged up, even in darkness. Throwback asked her what had happened, and Shatterstar quickly recounted Chapter 1. Throwback crossed the street when a maniac who frankly shouldn’t have even been allowed to sit in the backseat of a car drove up. A 60 mile per hour car hit him. The speed limit was 30 MPH, but that’s beside the point. Shatterstar used her ninja speed to get him out of the road and into the hospital in under a minute (the hospital was only 2 blocks away). She told a doctor what had happened, and they said that Throwback would be in the emergency room. The doctor said that she wasn’t exactly unharmed, either, and that she should get treatment herself. She said that she could handle herself. Then she saw Throwback’s $50,000 bill for treatment, and fainted (to this day, she says that the bill hurt her). Some days passed, and Throwback was discharged. The doctors said that this could be an “I.O.U. situation”. The two were deliberating on… “How the heck are we supposed to come up with $50,000 in 90 days, Shatterstar?” “I don’t know. But I just heard that the guy that hit you had a ton of offenses like that already, and that he has 15 years in prison going for him.” “I know! We could join the military” “Are you CRAZY? I’m a ninja, not a soldier!” “Yeah, but it’d help us get what we owe! We’d get paid!” “OK. We’ll be at the recruitment office tomorrow. So, the two went to the recruitment office, but it quickly became clear that they couldn’t follow orders well, and they failed the recruitment test. So, they made a bold plan. The two formed a duo, deciding to go out and pop some bloons (looting the bodies as they went). And so it was that a group of weak bloons attacked. 105 red bloons and 45 blue bloons. It remained to be seen if the two monkeys could beat so many bloons at their level. The two were a little worse for wear, but they’d saved the town and $1000 (weak bloons = low pay grades). They knew now that this was a career they wanted. They wandered around, looking for people to recruit. But member #3 was going to be a bit farther out… Chapter 3 Where: Bloonhenge, a landmark about 5 miles northeast of Redleaf. When: About 6 hours before chapter 2 ended (3 days after it started) 30 green bloons, and 80 blue bloons. A sniper, separated from his unit. This is going to be good. The sniper codenamed Acero (blame the random codename generators) was hiding behind a rock formation, picking off blue bloons with bullets. He was very afraid; the rifle was almost out of bullets, and there were still 24 green bloons and 19 blue bloons left. He saw a green bloon walking by, and saying that he was working to narrow down the remaining officer’s position. Acero stifled a scream, but he was still not quiet enough to avoid attracting the green bloon. The bloon tried to pinpoint the sound. Acero cocked his gun. The bloon began walking to Acero’s rock. Acero fired… and doomed himself. The green bloon dropped, 5 more appeared, and they ran to the tree. Acero couldn’t possibly KO more than 2 before they reached him. But it was useful to proclaim that he was armed. He did so, just as the bloons began climbing the rocks. One of the bloons was real smart, and realized that he was in a “safe zone” where Acero couldn’t shoot him without revealing himself. Acero realized this too, and took his time to reload his gun. He hadn’t gotten very far when a surprise came. 5 yellow bloons, previously unseen, attempted to make Acero go out at the bottom of a dogpile. Acero shot them; the hot gases from the blanks hit the yellow bloons hard. Acero ran, but yellow bloons are called “fast as the wind” for a reason. Then an airplane buzzed overhead. He was saved! The darts made deep cuts, strafing the bloons. Acero got on board once the bloons had been defeated. Acero was taken back to Redleaf. He saw 2 people walking out of the recruitment office and popping over 100 bloons. He decided to talk to them. Category:Blog posts